Ofir
]] OfirIn the short story "The Bounds of Reason" in the The Sword of Destiny collection' '''or '''Ofier'In the first expansion for the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Hearts of Stone. is a rich and for Nordlings mysterious realm, described in books by Borch Three Jackdaws with another far lands, Zangwebar, Barsa and Hannu as being "across the seas" and having very different fauna, like white horses with black stripes''From World of Witcher book by CD Projekt Red. It is not one realm, but a kind of confederation, set of empires and kingdoms where many different ethnic and religious groups, nations and races live side by side in giant cities. For example, the city from where Dulla's apprentice comes would, according to him, make the City of Golden Towers seem dull in comparison''Retrospections of Dulla's apprentice (HoS). National symbols This realm as it is Far South located country and has entirely diferent culture surely have not got heraldry like Northern Kingdoms, it could be rather the symbol used by Northern cartographers on their maps of/with Ofir. It was created by fans on russian version of witcher wikia, second variant is by Juraj103 (both are unoffical and inspired by Ethiopia emblem). Known Ofieri * Dulla kh'Amanni * ''Merchant'' * Annar * Aamad ''Hearts of Stone Expansion'' The main story of the expansion begins with Geralt finding a contract on a monster in Oxenfurt sewers. Olgierd von Everec posted it and told Geralt that the monster is in fact a giant toad. Legend says that it is actually a cursed prince, and that the curse can be lifted with a kiss from a woman. After Geralt killed the toad, it turned out that it was indeed a prince, an Ofieri one. Geralt was soon captured by Aamad, an Ofieri mage, and his men (Annar among them) for the murder of their prince. They swore to bring the prince back to his homeland, and since they failed, they decided to bring his murderer to justice. While transporting both Geralt and their guide via to face their king's justice, the witcher makes a pact with Gaunter O'Dimm, who causes a storm that shipwrecks the Ofieri. As the guide had drowned, the Ofieri cut off his head and began to drag Geralt by the legs. However, the witcher regained consciousness and fought his way to freedom. A Ofieri merchant called Dulla kh'Amanni and his young apprentice are established near the village of Brunwich. When Geralt first meets them, he sees that they are very philosophically oriented and that they see the world and its creations as wonder. The merchant is actually a runewright, which is an unknown profession in the Northern Kingdoms. Aside from new characters, the expansion also brings many types of Ofieri swords and armor to the game. Geralt can find a diagram for an Ofieri armor set that Dulla's apprentice was tasked to bring to a King of a Northern (most likely Radovid V or little chance for Tankred). After retrieving all of the diagrams, the apprentice will give Geralt a translated copy of the diagrams. Trivia * Ophir - is mentioned in the Old Testament region or city where King Solomon brought in gold. Category:Geography * In a Hearts of Stone expansion, you can collect parts of the Ofieri armor, horse gear and find few swords. **If you do so, you will receive achievement: "I Wore Ofieri Before It Was Cool" References External links * Well-written fan-fictional article about Ofir and Zangwebar (Polish) de:Ophir fr:Ophir ru:Офир es:Ofir pl:Ofir Category:Kingdoms Category:Hearts of Stone organizations